High School Legends
by thecalcium20
Summary: A teenage girl who was bullied at her previous school has been forced to transfer to another. The students at this school are weird, they each have unique abilities which everybody will end up using during the Summoning League each semester. Will the new girl be able to rise to the challenge with her new found abilities and become the champion of the school?
1. Chapter 1

**High School Legends**

Pre-note: I've just recently started reading stories created by other people in various different categories and I feel like writing one myself will be fun. This is my first time writing a fanfiction story and I will be using similar ideas to those used in multiple other stories. With that being said, I'm going to try make this story as original as I can whilst sticking to my ideas. I'm also not that great a writer, and what I'm doing is mainly for my own enjoyment, but feel free to criticise me and give me advice/tips. I'm also open to including different stories if you guys want me to, just name something and if I like it I might add it. Please mind all the anime clichés I may end up using.

 **Chapter 1: Starting Out**

It was the first day of school for me. Being forced to move houses then being required to change schools as well…not my idea of a happy time. I didn't make many friends at my last school and I sure as hell don't expect that to change here either.

I enter the school grounds by myself watching all the new faces around me converse with each other. There are so many groups already its making me nervous. I want to fit in, I want to get make friends but it won't happen. People at my last school seemed to be scared of me for some unknown reason.

I used to get bullied at my last school. Some douche saw me looking at my knives in my bag and started a rumour that I was trying to be like that idiot Naruto from the television show. Soon enough the whole school found out about it and it distanced me ever further away from everybody. Once my parents found out about the knives I brought to school, they exiled me, they didn't want anything to do with me. I know the real reason behind it. It's because I'm different from the others. They all look the same as I do, they basically acted the way I did (that is if I had any friends). Me being 'different' forced their hand and made me change schools. It's weird, it's annoying, but I'll have to put up with it.

Trying to forget what happened at the last school, I slow my pace down a bit to take in my surroundings. This school definitely feels a lot different from the last. I can't put my finger on it but there is something about the other students which puts me on edge. Moments before I enter the school's front door, I get an enormous knock on the head and am thrown to the ground.

I wake up after god knows how long and notice that I am surrounded by a bunch of people with weird looks on their faces. "She's awake, thank god" says an insanely short girl. A big bulky guy who looks like a professional wrestler kneels down. "Are you alright? I apologise my pass went off and knocked you out." The group disperses leaving me and him alone. The guy who spoke earlier helped me to my feet. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" I'm not exactly sure what to say. I don't like being the centre of attention and this guy's helpfulness startled me. I end up giving my response. "Yeah, I'm new here. I was forced to change schools a few months back." He doesn't wait long to say even more to me. "This is a very prestigious school, we almost never get anybody new here. Only people with special talents and skills get accepted here." I'm at a loss for words. I'm almost 100% sure I have no unique and special skills, so why would I come to this school in particular.

"My name is Darius by the way. My friends and I were playing basketball earlier moments because I nailed you in the head. What's your name?" Darius asks.

"I'm Katarina. So you said something about people with special talents or skills. What do you mean by that?"

"Well…I'm going to assume you know nothing about what this school is or what these people are. Like I've said before, only people with special skills are accepted here, every single person in this school possesses several very unique abilities. Given that you probably know nothing about this all, I'm going to be blunt. You are in this school now, therefore there must be something unique about you, something which makes you potentially stronger than the rest of us. I don't know what that is, and I sure as hell won't be the one to find that out for you." He speaks in such a commanding and intimidating yet kind tone.

"These abilities…what are they used for?" I asked with curiosity boiling inside me.

"Now comes to fun part. Every semester (where I'm from a school semester is basically half a year) the school holds something called the Summoning League. Ten different people from around the school who all match a particular strength are chosen to compete in this round robin styled tournament. Those abilities, which people have, are used to, metaphorically speaking, destroy your opponents and advance yourself further into the tournament. Do you get at least some of what I said?"

"Kind of?" I'm not really sure what kind of abilities I could possible use to beat these other people who look clearly stronger than I am.

"You still sound unsure, but when the tournament starts…You will have to find out, far too complex for me to explain all by myself. Anyway my friends want me back into the game, I'll see you later." Darius says his last words as he runs back to his basketball game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Class**

Walking inside the school building, I head towards reception to collect my class timetable. There are some strange subjects I've been enrolled in. "physical education, independent study, maths, English, and…unique skills training?! This class must be for getting better at our ever so powerful skills." I said that a bit too loudly and another person speaks up. I turn around to see a cheerful looking girl with bright blonde hair looking at me.

"Looks like we are in the same classes together. That order you read out matches mine. I heard from a friend that a cute new girl was starting here today. That must be you." Word seems to travel fast, I only just entered the school and it seems as though lots of people already know I'm new here.

"You're right about me being new, but I'm not so sure about the cute part." I try to be somewhat funny because I want to make a good impression. She seems like a nice girl.

"Don't be modest, you're heaps cute. Oh good thing I found you as well, out first class is starting soon. I'll show you there. My name's Lux, what's yours?" She says this in a bit of an annoying voice, sort of high but it relaxes me.

"My name's Katarina, people at my old school called me Kat. You can call me that if you want." The relevance to my nickname isn't that it was simply a shortened version of my full name, it's because I accidentally killed a kids cat on my way home. People found out and they abused me for it. I sort of liked the name, but not what it was given to me for.

"Alright Kat. Our first class is PE. Our teacher is…pretty good. He looks a bit funny though, but he isn't as bad as a lot of this school's population. His name is Pantheon, he uses a big spear and shield and he is soooo muscular. Oh right, there's this one guy in our class, his name is Yasuo, he is really quiet but there is something really sinister about him. I versed him last year in the Summoning League. He absolutely annihilated me. I don't mean to brag, I'm pretty strong, but he is just another level."

We arrive in class slightly early so Lux could talk to Pantheon about what to do because I'm new and know almost nothing about this school. After Pantheon takes in all the info about me being new, he starts to talk about the PE class.

"PE class in this school is very different from other schools. While other schools would grade you on your individual performance across different sports, PE here will largely grade you on your effort to improve your physically strength and endurance, as well as decision making when it comes to the Summoning League. Today for a change, I'm starting everybody on gymnastics. Of course there will be lots of people who will fail miserably at it, I myself am terrible at gymnastics but there are lots of students who excel at this kind of thing. It will also give me an indication of what unique abilities you might have as well."

Pantheon is very well versed and can explain things easily it seems. At the thought of gymnastics, I get very excited. It was a while since I'm done any sort of acrobatics and I used to be extremely good at it.

After a while, many different kinds of student roll in. Many I've seen before, many I haven't. There are also some very…alien like creatures walking in as well.

"Since you are new to all this, you probably haven't seen these kinds of…people before. They do look like aliens, but they are here for the same reason we are…and also because they literally can't fit in with other schools for obvious reasons. Some of them are very scary, I wouldn't even dare to talk to most of them." Lux whispers all this to me to make sure nobody else hears.

Then, a big robot walks in. My first thoughts are wtf? But given the number of weird ass aliens walking in, it doesn't end up surprising me too much.

Class starts. The foam matts are moved into place, boxing rings are set up, vaults are set up. Many things are ready for use…including my all-time favourite, the trampoline. People like to just randomly jump on the trampoline, but I take pride in my ability of using the tramp.

Everybody in the class seems to know what to do. Pantheon is standing in the corner spectating everybody. He seems me uncomfortable and gestures towards the trampoline. He probably guessed that it would be best with my slim figure.

I line up for my turn and see a shady looking guy with a massive popped collar looking my way. If looks could kill, I'd be dead 20 times already. I quickly avert my gaze onto the trampoline again.

"That guy who you were just looking at, that's Yasuo. You might want to stay away from him. He has quite an aggressive history."

I look behind me to see a pink skinned girl slightly taller than me. She has light coloured hair…a horn…and hooves. Alright, not the weirdest I've seen today.

"I'm Soraka, and you are Kat? Lux told me a bit about you." She seems friendly enough, feels very awkward on my part talking to something which isn't exactly human.

"Sorry if this is a bit rude, but would those hooves ruin the trampoline?" I immediately regret my decision of asking her that.

"Ummmm…you probably shouldn't go around talking about their bodily features like that in future. But my hooves won't damage the tramp. The tramp is made out of some weird material which is hole proof." Soraka sounds slightly ticked off by what I had said, but I try to not let it bother me.

"It's your turn now Kat." Soraka slightly pushes me towards the tramp.

I push myself onto the large trampoline and look around me to see how many people are watching. Pantheon is clearly watching, Lux, Soraka, some creepy alien and I manage to see Yasuo staring at me. I feel nervous but am confident in my skill. I bounce slightly a few times to get a feel of the elasticity of the tramp and slowly increase my height. I never like starting a performance when I'm not at my optimal height. Once I reach about 10 metres into the air (which is higher than everybody has gone prior to me), I start to warm up with small turns and movements. During one of my jumps when I am down touching the tramp, I spot Yasuo right up against the trampoline staring more intently at me.

"Are you just going to do some jumps, or are you going to show off like I know you can." Yasuo's voice shocks me. I wasn't expecting him to speak to me. I start to talk back at him because I feel stronger than he is at the moment.

"You want me to show off? Watch this." My small conversation with Yasuo has brought the attention of nearly the whole class. It is making me nervous, and I realised this just before I start my main move.

On the jump before I begin, I take a huge breath an force my body down onto the tramp to get the biggest upwards thrust. I begin with 6 front flips, followed by 7 backflips. I improve by combining it with some sideways turns to make it look like I'm spinning diagonally. I get faster and faster with each movement. The whole class has gathered around me cheering me on. I've never felt this way before, people want me to do something. People are watching me.

Just as I am about to finish, the trampoline board forms some sort of thick black residue on the surface. I can't dodge it. Both my feet get coated in it as I hit the board and I lose all my balance and focus, my eyes spin and I can't concentrate and regain my focus on my spins. I'm about to fall off the trampoline onto the hard wooden floor and incapacitate myself. Metres from the floor I feel a massive surge of air negative the effects of gravity. I'm literally floating in the air still unbalanced and still with confusing on my eyes. In the matter of seconds, a green object is thrown at me, and picks me up right out of the air. The massive turn of events made my mind go blank and caused me to faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Please bear with me, it is a bit weird, but the speech parts feel a bit awkward for me to write since I don't do this kind of thing often at all. Hope you guys understand.

 **Chapter 3: Yasuo, scary but friendly**

In the medical wing I lay on a bed having been woken by background voices. The voices sounded quite harsh and angry.

"That witch almost killed her! How can you forget that?!"

"It isn't my job to determine who almost killed her. Students who used their abilities outside of the arena should always be punished. This includes you are Zac."

"If it weren't for us two, she would be either dead or very severely disabled. It's her first day after transferring here, do you really think should she would have found it fun to be in such a sorry state after her very first class?"

"Alright Yasuo, you've given your point. I would like you to leave now. It seems as though our guest as awake now, I'll quickly tend to her now and she should be off to her classes afterwards. You should be off to your next class right now."

The two had quite a heated argument about what was most likely me. I can't really make anything out because I am still quite confused. The doctor opened the curtains revealing himself.

"My name is Swain. I'm this school's doctor. Now in your last PE class you were the centre of quite an event. What you mind telling me what happened." He didn't bother with the pleasantries, just went straight to determining what happened.

"I can't remember what happened. Just a bit confused, that's all." I tried thinking as hard as I could about what happened previous, but to no avail.

"You sound fine. You can leave to your second class if you wish. Now, off you go."

This guy though. Doesn't even sound like he cares for me. I sit up in my bed and move my legs from the bed and stand up. I almost lose balance again but regain it immediately. I walk outside of the medical room which I was resting in and find Yasuo directly outside. It looks as though he was waiting for me.

The moment he sees me he has a somewhat happy look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a hint of sincerity.

"I'm fine at the moment. I heard what you and Swain were…talking about earlier. You sounded pretty angry."

"Yeah sorry about hearing that. Swain is a massive asshole when it comes to logic. Pretty much I found out what happened during PE, and it turns out that the school's rage bitch planted that pool of crap on the tramp just before you screwed up. Her name's Morgana and she doesn't like it when other people are the centre of attention. That is probably why she now hates you."

Yasuo sounded like he has been doing some research, but it ends up sounded like common school knowledge.

"How did she put that stuff on the tramp without anybody noticing? It's like it just appeared out of nowhere." I remember the substance looking very black and it was only in the centre of the tramp.

"It forbidden in the school. But each student here is given an armband to wear during unique skills training or during tournaments. If a student wears this armband they can use their abilities as they wish. Unfortunately, when it comes to spells, things like cameras have to be used to track down who uses what. It's a complicating rule with quite a few implications, so just let it slide."

After talking with Yasuo for some time, I realise that we are in the same independent study line. This is only period 2 so I mustn't have been out for that long. Yasuo offers to show me around the school for the duration of the period. The school is very large with a wide variety of…races among the students. Yasuo explains the factions between various groups of students, where more of them come from and what their abilities are.

"Since you don't have your armband yet, the next time you have your unique training the teacher should be able to give you one. When do you have it?" Yasuo asks while reading his own timetable.

"Ummm…5th? I think." A bit unsure I give my timetable to Yasuo so he can look at it.

"Alright, we have our class at the same time, our teacher will probably be Talon. He is a bit scary but he really knows his shit and is well versed in most aspects of battle. Your trampoline performance earlier probably just gave me another rival when it comes to agility." Come to think of it, Yasuo doesn't look too bulky at all. The clothes he is wearing seem a bit puffy which make him look bigger than he really is. He actually seems quite slender.

"Surely I'm not as fast as you are. Lux told me about how you stomped her during last semester's tournament. She seems fairly sure of her strength as well." I point out.

"Lux's abilities are mainly projective based spells. Most spell uses are declared mages and most mages should get destroyed by my abilities in general. Remember back during your trampoline session where you are about to hit the ground but got caught in an updraft? That change in air was my tornado. You probably would have hit the ground very hard if I didn't throw it out." Boasting about having saved me, he tries to stay modest at the same time.

"You were the one who saved me? Thank you so much." I go to hug Yasuo slightly but he puts his hands in front of his chest.

"I-I wasn't the only one who helped. It was a joint effort between me and Zac. I can bet that you didn't get a chance to see who he was. I'll point him out next time we see him." Yasuo tries to keep a distance between himself and I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ultimate Assassin**

Maths and English flew past eventually. Zilean dropped a massive load of maths homework on the class and Ahri made the English class read the Morellonomicon fully. I was already tired after these first lessons and I still have to endure unique training, no idea how this is going to turn out.

After arriving to unique training class ahead of time to sort things out with Talon, I eventually receive my armband. Everybody else shows up after a short period of time and Talon starts explaining procedures.

"As per school rules, each semester I have to run over the rules about these unique skills training periods. Each person must bring their armbands with them to every class. Nobody is allowed to put the armband on until inside the improvised arena. Nobody is to enter the improvised arena until I say so. Nobody is to start training or fight until I give the all clear. Do I make myself clear?" Talon remains silent expecting a reply for everybody. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Talon." The whole class says in unison. "No I'm sure she won't like me saying this, but our new student Katarina hasn't had the chance to try out her abilities. Be kind to her and don't go overboard if any of you have the opportunity to duel her. That is all, you may all enter the arena to train."

"Just in case I wasn't already in the spotlight, throw me into it again shall we." I whisper to myself. A familiar voice starts next to me. "Don't be like that, I'm sure everybody already knows you are new and that you haven't developed your skills yet." It's Darius. Didn't realise he was in my class until now. "You could have told me you were in my class, I can't wait to see what kind of things you do. I heard about what happened in your PE class period 1 and you sounded pretty amazing." Darius sounds impressed but I am unsure if I can meet his expectation.

We enter the arena through some colourful portal thing. On the other side of the portal there is a vast open area with lots of drill like activities and target dummies to train on. I end up noticing that everybody here suddenly started holding a weapon of some sort, except a select few. Everybody even had a change of clothes on which they weren't wearing before they entered. Darius was holding this enormous double sided axe. Yasuo had a really long katana sheathed. But what did I have?

"Oh sweet you have some daggers Katarina. Looks like you are a melee fighter. Might wanna be scared of a few of us now haha." Darius said jokingly.

"Daggers? Where?" I look all over my body but can't see anything. I end up finding two flashing looking daggers attached to my back, the handles easy to reach. I take one in each hand an two more appeared at my back. Accepting that these were my weapons I say: "How am I supposed to fight somebody like you with these things? They almost feel too light for hand to hand combat."

"I dunno, maybe there is a trick to those daggers or you have something special to use them for. We'll have to wait and find out." Darius sounded increasingly eager to find out what I could do with these daggers. "The first time I trained here, it took me about 10 minutes or more to figure out what I could do with this axe. Although it seemed fairly obvious for somebody else watching, for me it was like an epiphany. I just started doing these really cool things which I could do before even if I tried. Maybe something like that will happen to you as well."

I walk off by myself to watch everybody train. The clothes everybody is wearing seems to fit what they looked like. Darius and his axe is fitted with some pretty heavy looking armour. Yasuo's clothes are almost the same, they don't look too protective. Lux has a very small amount of armour but more than Yasuo or me. Taking a closer look at the armour I am wearing…it seems to be made out of thin but somewhat durable leather. It feels like it can stretch to an extent but it's like it's made for mobility and speed. This confuses me even more. How am I supposed to fight somebody within melee distance with this kind of armour? I'm starting to feel that each person's armour and weapon heavily determines what kind of fighter they are.

Thinking about it even more, lots of bright images flash through my mind. They are images of me doing all these cool movements and techniques with the daggers. I know it defies physics, but so does everything else here, but throwing a dagger which bounces towards nearby targets…that is pretty cool. Other images flash before my eyes, a not as impressive movement of me doing a full 360 spin. A quick movement in the upper body spins entirely on the end of my right foot. The next image which I saw was the most amazing so far. I wasn't even sure if it was a me moving or just magic. One second I was here, and the next…I literally teleported several metres away. Faster than lightning, the next image of me was just like the one of me spinning earlier. Only this time, I was spinning at least 5 times as quickly and I was throwing daggers, which were always appearing at my back, in every direction possible. It was the fastest flourish I have ever seen. Spinning as fast as an electrical motor, whipping out constantly spawning daggers at an ungodly speed is one of the coolest things I've ever imagined.

A sudden urge sweeps over me. I make my way towards the target chamber. The target chamber was a room which makes random sized targets appear all over the room. They appear and quickly disappear. The aim is to hit as many of the targets as you can within the time limit.

As I enter the chamber, I see Darius, Lux and a few others I don't quite know the names of in the viewing area. Talon appears next to the other students and confirms if I want to go through with the course.

"This program is designed for ranged people who can shoot or cast quickly and accurately. Are you sure you want to try this out?" Talon says with a hint of worry on his face.

I nod in agreement. I'm feeling confident of my ability and think that I can do it, even if I don't know exactly what is going to happen. "That accuracy chamber is crazy difficult. I remember the first time I tried it, my eyes couldn't even keep up with all the movement going on in the targets, let alone hit them with any of my spells." Lux said with a bit of anger. "I feel as though she has potential though, something about her seems really awesome."

"I'll begin the challenge now. I'll start the speed off slow so you can get a hang of how it works, then I'll periodically speed it up." Talon proclaims.

Challenge you say? We'll see about that. I hear a lot of churning and clunking all around me, but nothing has happened so far. Then right in front of me, a metal panel opens up revealing a round white target. Instinctively I flung a dagger towards it and nailed it in the dead centre. I can hear the people outside cheering on like they just saw something amazing. Another target appears, and then another shortly after. I threw my daggers and still getting them on point.

The speed is getting noticeably faster, with another new target appearing just as I hit the previous ones. I lose slight focus and miss target but continue my pace at getting the others.

I have to really try hard to be getting these ones. They are disappearing just as the dagger reaches them, giving me less than a second to react to a target and to hit it directly. I feel an enormous rush of energy within my muscles, but I can also feel the strain on my feet, ankles and hips from all of the vigorous turning and stopping. I Hear Talon's voice in the background. "This next level is as fast as this machine can withstand. If you can last more than a few seconds under it, then you are the most agile person at this school."

I hardly pay any attention to the voice because I know it will confuse me. The noises in the walls get very loud as if the targets cannot keep up with the machine's will. I feel like hitting those last few targets with my last ounce of strength will save me from death. I begin to twirl in a very abnormal way. My movements, have become a single constant spin. My dagger tosses have become pinpoint accurate and I can see everything changing around me as if it were slow motion. Everything around me looks even slower than the first few levels of this challenge. Is the machine broken? It doesn't feel right. I feel an enormous strain on my body now, I feel like I'm about to collapse. After a while, I stop in my tracks and lie on my back gasping for air. Targets were no longer appearing.

"Katarina. You have far exceeded anybody's expectations of your own capabilities. On your first day of school, you have already destroyed this school's long standing record in this chamber. The last time we had somebody a fast as you, was when I was still a student here." Talon said with a very astounded tone in his voice.

It looks as though I have drawn a large crowd around my performance again. The only thing different this time, was that nobody was intentionally trying to screw me up. Everybody was cheering for me again. This time I didn't faint, which made me happy. I got back up on my two legs only to receive the biggest hug I've ever had. It was Lux who had given me the hug. "Kat that was incredible. I've never seen anything so fast in my entire life, maybe apart from my final spark but damn. You literally looked like one of those toy spinning tops. I couldn't even see your faces or anything specific on you. You were a blend of all your colours. That's how fast you were." Nobody has ever spoken so highly of me before. Nobody was even this happen to speak to me before. This must be what it's like to have good friends.

 **Post-note:** This chapter took me a really long time to write. I generally had a really good idea about what it should be on, but wasn't sure how to put it all in words. Also another big influence in the time it took was me playing league at the same time. Playing a bit of mid lane as Yasuo recently has given me a bit of inspiration into where my story should go later, that is given that nobody else has presented me with any better ideas. I also feel like I should add more characters. I've introduced the main characters: Kat, Darius, Lux, Yasuo and Kat's teachers, but I feel like if I were to add more, it would 1: deepen the story which would require me to write more, and 2: be able to provide me with more material. I know reasons 1 and 2 are pretty much the same, and you guys know what…I don't care. I'm tried right now…lol…annnnnnnnd ye. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far.


End file.
